Terms of Service
Greetings, This page is the information based on policies that you must follow. Article Edits, YouTube Comments and FANDOM Discussion Page 1. Be nice and treat people with respect. Keep discussions civil and be open-minded about differing opinions. 2. Threads and posts that solicit (ask or farm) upvotes will be deleted. 3. Off-topic conversations will be deleted. 4. Impersonation of other users or famous people will not be tolerated. If you have been banned and return on a new account, your posts will be deleted and your new account(s) will be banned indefinitely without warning. 5. Spamming, trolling, or vandalizing of any kind will be deleted and will lead to your account being banned indefinitely '''as a second offense. First offenders will be given a '''one month ban. 6. Profanity, racist comments and/or slurs, sexual harassment, disability harassment, and any comment that deemed to be disrespectful and inappropriate will be deleted. Repeat offenders will be blocked indefinitely depending on the offense. 7. Spreading rumors on this chat is disrespectful to the community. Anyone doing so is subject to discipline. Repeat offenders will also be blocked indefinitely without notice. 8. Violating these rules will result in immediate community guidelines strike. Just like YouTube's policy, three strikes within six months is an immediate ban from the chat. If you get a first strike, you're suspended for 90 days. If you get a second strike, you're suspended for 120 days. 8a. Serious violations upon second strike are restricted of adding new accounts, and suspension of up to a year. During this period, you may not make VPNs or proxy servers to mask your IP address. 8b. Use of VPN to bypass bans will result in criminal prosecution. 9. No user shall make jokes referring to any tragic events in written form or visual. 10. Any article that is marked as fictional shall not be edited unless if specified for grammar edits. **Gorham Rams (Maine) Students, this will be reported against you to staff members in addition to the consequences listed above. ***Rules are subject to change without notice Violation Definitions Sexual Harassment "Defined as any harassment in a workplace, or other professional or social situation, involving the making of unwanted sexual advances or obscene remarks." - Google Dictionary We do not tolerate sexual harassment on this site. This includes dating conversations, which is not acceptable on this fourm. This will include sexual slurs, or sexual jokes. It is unacceptable and is illegal in some (if not, all) states. Hate Speech Policy Hate speech refers to content that promotes violence against or has the primary purpose of inciting hatred against individuals or groups based on certain attributes, such as: * race or ethnic origin * religion * disability * gender * age * veteran status * sexual orientation/gender identity * blood status There is a fine line between what is and what is not considered to be hate speech. For instance, it is generally okay to criticize a nation-state, but if the primary purpose of the content is to incite hatred against a group of people solely based on their ethnicity, or if the content promotes violence based on any of these core attributes, like religion, it violates my wiki policy, along with YouTube if hate speech is used there. Legal Threats Legal Threats, as of February 16, 2018, is strictly forbidden on this chat. This includes telling someone that they will file a lawsuit and sue them. It doesn't matter if it's true or not, it is a severe violation to our chat and whoever makes these comments will be banned indefinitely, face criminal penalties, and followed by a potential Community Guideline Strike on YouTube. Racial Slurs Racial Slurs is a group of curse words that offend a group of people based on their race. As stated in Hate Speech, It is not appropriate to use these words, since this site is protected by Civil Rights, to make sure everyone is equal. Disability Harassment Here, we do not accept slurs offending anyone with disabilities (includes Autism at any level). Use of the word "retard" or "date-traitor" on the chat will be subject to disciplinary action. Homophobic Slurs Here, everyone on the LGBT spectrum is accepted to the chat, unless specified because of your editing actions. We do not use slurs targeting gay, lesbian, bisexual, and transgender. Anyone found doing so will be subject to disciplinary action.Category:Terms of Service Category:Policies